


Never Rebel So Much

by Mara



Category: Sesame Street - Fandom
Genre: Community: daysofawesome, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebellion takes many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Rebel So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Days of Awesome Jewish Characters Ficathon. The prompt was rebellion.

* * *

Harold always knew what he wanted to do when he grew up. While neighborhood friends on the Lower East Side of New York dreamed of being firefighters and rabbis and park rangers, Harold...didn't.

Harold's mother was convinced he was going to be a doctor, because he was such a good young man and got such good grades. And that was the dream of an immigrant Jewish mother.

Harold's father was convinced he was going to be a lawyer, because he was so smart and good at convincing people. And that was the dream of an immigrant Jewish father.

That's why they were so disappointed when he dropped out of high school to do what he wanted.

Harold's parents never understood why he didn't share their ambitions and they never came to visit his store. Which is too bad, because if they had, maybe they would have understood.

Because to the people and animals and monsters who lived there, Sesame Street wouldn't have been the same without Mr. Hooper.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Mr. Hooper is canonically Jewish and he never finished high school. I don't know if the show ever revealed anything else about his background.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Smile For The Boy (The Storytelling Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533809) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose)




End file.
